This invention relates to a vehicle comprising side walls entirely or partly pivotable with respect to the floor of the vehicle or to the frame of the vehicle supporting said floor and further comprising a roof being pivotable with respect to a side wall or part of same.
Vehicles of this kind are commonly known; their tiltable side walls are used as floor, for instance, at fair vehicles, as a bottom for a roundabout or the like and also for camping caravans, in which cases a roof is also pivotably fastened to a side wall. Subsequently, a tent is stretched over the whole, thus providing a closed space having dimensions which are considerably greater than those of vehicles ready for running.
A frequent use is made at present of many possibilities to temporary exhibit products and/or services in the neighbourhood of possible potential customers.
The use of buses, trains, lorries, boats and dismountable halls or tents is well known. These systems are however uneconomic; buses and trucks due to the price per square meter, trains and boats because of their non-optimal mobility and the price per square meter, while dismountable halls or tents are also uneconomic due to their complex organisation, loss of time and expensive labour time.